


reversal

by Fornwich (Remigius)



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I suppose, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remigius/pseuds/Fornwich
Summary: “I can’t believe out of all the lifetimes I could’ve lived; I’ve been thrown into the one with you in it. God hates me.”An anon ask from Tumblr I filled.
Relationships: Kurt/De Sardet (GreedFall)
Kudos: 9





	reversal

**Author's Note:**

> For you anon, whoever you are. ♥

It’s widely known that the young Lord De Sardet and his Master of Arms do not like each other. From first meeting De Sardet seemed to dislike him, and the court loves to speculate on why. It’s a matter of discussion near every day, some truly impolite rumors, some scandalous rumors, some convinced it’s a ploy because they’re truly madly in love—De Sardet would find them hilarious if it had been anyone but Kurt.

Alas, the rumors always circulate about him. At first the rumors had always been about he and Constantin, how close they were, how one could never find one without the other. ‘Joined at the hip’ many people have termed it, ‘always partners in punishment’. They aren’t wrong. Whenever Constantin is punished, De Sardet is too. Namely because he can’t stop interjecting on Constantin’s behalf, and his uncle is forever convinced that punishment by association is an acceptable form of getting them to hate each other.

In reality it has the opposite effect. Constantin trusts De Sardet more than anyone else and De Sardet is both fiercely loyal and fiercely protective of him.

Then the rumors about Kurt started, and Constantin’s rumors mostly die away in lieu of ‘the Lord and his pet’. De Sardet hates them, each and every single one. Most especially because he knows Kurt hears them, and Kurt already dislikes him on a deeply personal level.

It’s put him in a spectacularly bad mood today.

“I can’t believe out of all the lifetimes I could’ve lived; I’ve been thrown into the one with you in it. God hates me.” He murmurs, shoving De Sardet back roughly with one of his palms. “Focus, Green Blood. Your focus is slipping.”

“You say something like that and expect me not to pay attention to it?” De Sardet snaps, but steps into position anyway. “You think I want to be stuck with you? You think I want to be around you? If my uncle wouldn’t have my neck for skipping practice I wouldn’t even be here.”

They both know that’s true. The month in which De Sardet had valiantly tried to pretend Kurt didn’t exist is still fresh in both of their minds. How the rumors had spiraled at that one.

‘Perhaps Captain Kurt tried to make a pass at him.’ Was the most popular version. De Sardet had gripped his teacup so hard it had shattered in his hand, cutting open the mostly healed scar in his palm. He’d laughed it off, of course. It’d taken all of his self-control to not scream at all of them to stay out of his life. What good would it do? It’d just add credence that everyone believes him some victim of something heinous when in reality, it was him who had attempted to court Kurt and had been thoroughly humiliated. Kurt would never in a thousand years think of him as anything but some irritating court brat that he’s been stuck with.

Kurt despises him. They’re both on the same page now.

“You have to practice, Green Blood.” Kurt says, idly flicking his sword to the side in a way that should not be attractive at all. Yet it is. “If it’s true that your uncle intends to send you out of Serene one day, you won’t be protected by him or the court.” 

“If I should only be so lucky,” De Sardet snaps, bitterly. “To be away from my uncle and you in one fell swoop.”

Kurt gives a sort of smile at that, as if its almost affectionate. “You’re eighteen, De Sardet. You have a while yet. Strike.” He instructs De Sardet, and says nothing more of it.

* * *

At twenty-five, he is promoted to Legate and finally sent away at Constantin’s side. The court has finally gotten bored of De Sardet in these last few years. He spends his days practicing, learning, trying to be as invisible as one of the few remaining De Sardets can be at court. Other than his propensity of dueling his marriage prospects for his own honor and the reputation that gives him, his plan largely works. The only time he riles the court up again is the day he forgets to cover the bruise of one of his uncle’s backhands and the court whispers and titters, endlessly theorizing as to who did it and why.

None of them are blind, all of them know who did it. The why is the interesting part to them. De Sardet doesn’t care anymore what is assumed about him or not.

Kurt is, of course, sent with him to New Serene. These days they’ve come to a sort of understanding that neither of them wants to hate each other anymore. An uneasy truce if nothing else. De Sardet has grown much in the seven years since his embarrassing confession, and Kurt seems to accept him for his strategic mind and weapons prowess if nothing else. He’s more praise than anger, and De Sardet is lulled into an odd sense of security.

They don’t hate each other, that’s enough.

“Do you ever get lonely?” He asks, in a moment of stupidity as he stands on the docks overlooking the ships. The water is so blue, so beautiful. So vibrant. He’s always wanted to be close, but his uncle never gave him much reason to be close to the seas before. Supposedly under the concern that the Nauts would snatch him away for his noble heritage and hold him hostage, as if De Sardet could ever see them doing such a thing.

Kurt immediately grows defensive, “I do. Why? You want to rectify that?”

They both realize immediately they’ve tread this space before, and neither of them want to walk it again. De Sardet doesn’t look at Kurt, doesn’t want him to see the look on his face. Doesn’t want him to know that he’s won, once again. De Sardet won’t cry this time.

“We should get going.” He states flatly instead, knowing anything else is a waste of time.

Kurt does hate him. They share the same timeline together, always forced in the same vicinity but a thousand worlds apart. He’s a noble, Kurt is a guardsman and that’s all there is to it.

All he feels is bitterness.

* * *

De Sardet is twenty-six, and the entire world he knows has shifted.

Constantin is dead, his mother is dead, his uncle what feels like worlds away. Tir Fradi has ripped him apart, pieced him back together and left him this new being that couldn’t recognize the person who stood in Serene if he tried. All of it seems tired now, unimportant compared to all he’s survived.

The part of him that was eighteen and stupid, the part of him that was innocent, childish. All of the pieces of him that he’d been when he lived in Serene died in the coup with the gunshot to his head. He’d survived. None of that boyishness had survived with him.

It was true what Kurt had said about the court and uncle not being behind him if he ever left Serene. What he hadn’t expected was for Kurt to turn against the only guild he’s ever known to side with him, stand beside him. Help him heal.

Things between them are drastically different than they were eight years ago, or even a year before. The main difference being:

De Sardet rests his head on Kurt’s chest, watching his face as Kurt runs his fingers slowly through De Sardet’s hair.

“I can’t believe out of all the lifetimes I could’ve lived, I got to live with you in this one. And somehow you chose me.” Kurt says, quietly. The polar opposite of a sentiment he’d made years before. De Sardet knows he chose it deliberately.

“No,” De Sardet disagrees, “I didn’t choose you; it’s always been you. It’s you who chose me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome. I'm [Arduyn](https://arduyn.tumblr.com/) if you want to come prompt me.


End file.
